


Unicorn & Mage Story

by Izzybish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explosive Rainbows, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzybish/pseuds/Izzybish
Summary: A mage and unicorn become friends. (That's it)





	Unicorn & Mage Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that I've posted, I'm not really a good writer or storyteller. So if you don't like this story, I understand.

In a cave millions of years ago, there was a unicorn and a powerful mage. The mage and unicorn began as enemies fighting each other continuously everyday, but soon they grew bored of their battles. Soon when they were set to fight yet another boring fight, something happened. A new ingredient came into the mix. A dragon, both the mage and unicorn were well aware of their limits and knew that they couldn’t fight the dragon alone, so they begrudgingly came to an agreement to team up and defeat the beast.  
And so the Mage sent a blast of air at the dragon to make it lose its balance, then the unicorn set to the sky and attacked the mighty dragon rainbows that blasted out of it’s horn. And together they blasted this great dragon over and over again until the dragon collapsed and died. The Unicorn and Mage jumped around in celebration at their victory. They found this fun and exhilarating, and before they knew it they were traveling the lands together finding new creatures, humans, and kingdoms to battle in search of fun and satisfaction. But they soon grew bored of this too, and decided to experiment with their abilities.  
What they found was amazing, the mage's abilities to blast fire and the unicorn's power to shoot rainbows melded. This new combination created beams of colorful lights that, upon hitting their target, exploded. The Mage and unicorn decided to have a little fun with the ‘explosive rainbows’ and cause chaos by shooting these from the sky to terrorize the peoples of the villages and kingdoms.  
They never got bored of the explosive rainbows, but they felt that they could do more with their compatible powers and created colorful fire that could entertain them for many nights and tell stories, a platform of colors that the mage could use to fly around with the unicorn.  
Soon centuries later, the mage and unicorn were at the ends of their lives. They felt that they would be forgotten as generations past, so in a feeble attempt to be remembered they created a portrait of pompon flowers in a vase, and poured their remaining magic into it and made it have the power to present the thing that they cherished most, their ‘explosive rainbows’.  
Sadly as time went by and people evolved, magic was no longer a concept that was considered real. They lost their belief in magic and inadvertently forgot the mage and unicorn. Now their only remaining mark on the world was a portrait of pompon flowers in a vase. A portrait that was currently hung up on a 32 year old lady’s apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what I did wrong with this short story.


End file.
